In a conventional reduced-pressure steam heating device, a heat carrier fluid is enclosed inside a sealed evacuated container. The container is heated to generate high-temperature steam. The heat of the steam produced is used to heat the targeted object.
The above described conventional device is susceptible to the creation of a banging noise as the heat carrier fluid is being heated, specifically when the evacuated container is in a low pressure state. Moreover, the vibrations that accompany this noise can have a harmful effect on the surroundings.